


Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain

by Jose2bJose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Churros, Disney World & Disneyland, Food, M/M, Rain, and roman let him, no one gets hurt thou, remrom - Freeform, remus is driving on the high way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Remus and Roman takes a long-planned trip to DisneyWorld for their anniversary, and get surprised by the rain halfway through their visit while taking a selfie.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain

“Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

“The park doesn’t close until tonight, we can afford to be 5 minutes behind plan, Remus.” Roman said as he walked around the car and pushed the last bag into place beside a cooler and another larger bag. “Besides it’s you driving this time, and I know you’ll run the speed limit at least twice to try and make up for the lost minutes anyway.”

Remus couldn’t argue there. He had always been a bit of a speed demon and Roman had learned to live with it. He probably had an early will written just in case.

Remus got pulled out of his thoughts when Roman leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I’ll go get my coffee and your sparkling water, and then we’re good to go.”

The time was half past 7 in the morning and they were going to DisneyWorld for their anniversary, and Remus absolutely wanted to be there before the gates opened to get in as quickly and early as possible. So as soon as Roman was back with their beverages they were on the way to the park, Disney songs playing on the stereo.

-

When they arrived at the park it was the expected chaos of families with small impatient kids, Disney fans of all ages, and people trying to park as close to the entrance as possible and then still having to walk a long while after finding a parking spot. The twins choose to park in a not as crowded part of the lot even if it meant a little farther to walk. They got their cooler and the smaller bag, leaving the big one with spare clothes and other emergency necessities in the car. No reason to drag that with them all day if they weren't gonna need it.

They got their tickets checked after a long enough wait for Remus to start getting impatient and fidget, but was soon enough on their way to the first stop of the trip before going to the rides. Snacks.

The twins had had this trip planned a long time, and they had a whole list of what things to do and which rides to take in order for maximum use of their time. Of course they could try everything, though that would be a dream to brag about. They had taken estimated queue time into account too, keeping an eye on the park app and seeing when it would be shortest and used that as the ranking point.

For the long queues they had made sure to pack a few of Remus' fidget toys, which he kept on him in a fabulously green glitter fanny pack around his hips. And Roman was the one with water, snacks and hoodies - as well as other necessities - in the back pack. They had preplanned lunch and dinner in the park, keeping in mind in their planned timetable, and to not overeat on snacks. Which they both started to fear they might as everything looked so pretty and delicious and instagram-able! They did buy snack-credits, so they did have some already planned to get pictures of and with.

Which was exactly what they were doing when the inevitable happened. They felt the temperature drop, the wind shift, and saw the sky get covered in even darker clouds than before. Both twins stood with a churro each in their hands, ready to take a selfie, with Remus acting like he was doing fellatio, when the sky opened up and it started raining. They hurried to the closest place to take cover, which thankfully wasn't far, and while Remus held Roman's churro and ate his own, the latter was pulling off the backpack to get their ponchos and a pack of tissues to dry off.

Before Roman could start drying off though, Remus leaned towards him, asking for a kiss. Roman smiled at him and accepted the request, kissing him softly on the lips a few times. He tasted like sugar and the vanilla glaze he had his churro dipped in before taking pictures. The kisses were innocent and soft, entirely approved to do at DisneyWorld without being asked to stop by a cast member. Maybe a disgruntled Karen would be annoyed but the twins didn’t care.


End file.
